


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - M/M Bracket #7 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, March Madness, Morality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Motionless at 9:10, freezing time when it happened: He's a scoundrel in a hunk-of-junk freighter, not a soldier. But that kid he left behind on Yavin IV isn't a soldier, either.





	

« _Motivator primed_ » Chewbacca grunts. His head cocks.

They're at the edge of the Yavin System, nothing ahead of them but open star-road; behind them, just a war they've dodged for a decade. War's no good to a working man.

But Luke is back there. What a kid—and he _is_ just a kid, not soldier. He's just a fool with stars in his big, blue eyes. 

And he looked at Han like a fool in love after just three days. Han's left a lot of people behind without looking back, but…

Han reverses the thrusters. "Let's go save their skins."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "motionless at 9:10, freezing time when it happened."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1361030.html)
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR HAN/LUKE IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScvqIEscjDBSc47iWRh66KwVSkaj81UZBAkiw044vlcymrKgg/viewform)


End file.
